Behind Closed Doors
by XSpike4evaX
Summary: Draco is well aware that sometimes the one person you can't stand to be with is the very person you can't stand to be without.


Behind Closed Doors

Draco Malfoy yawned quietly his eyes straining through the dimness of the dormitory he shared with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabian towards the clock on his bedside draw. The hands told him it was almost midnight, he only had ten minutes to go.

Noiselessly he slid from beneath his bed covers making sure to pull them back into place to stop his sheets getting a chill from the night air. Carefully he pulled his clothes on and a thick pair of socks to cushion his feet from the ice cold of the wooden floor. He peeked though the curtains surrounding his bed holding his breath as he listened to the sound of his fellow Slytherin's breathing, and in Crabbe's case snoring extremely loudly.

All three of them were away in dreamland and this suited Draco, prefect he may be but he didn't want to have to explain his reasons for sneaking around the school in the dead of night. He had his reasons. One very good reason, but he couldn't tell them. They couldn't know about, it just wasn't possible.

Once he left the common room and entered the corridor he pulled his shoes on and began his brisk walk to the Room of Requirement where they met, as often as possible. Although, it wasn't nearly often enough for him. Draco wished he could have more than a couple of hours every few nights with her, but he couldn't, it was this way for a reason and he knew this, even though he thirsted for more every time he saw her.

The corridor was cold and he shivered a little as he quickened his pace, the stone walls did nothing to keep the cold of the night on the outside of the castle where it belonged. Glancing out of the window as he passed he saw the moon high in the dark sky full, shining and silver. Draco smiled, the Room of Requirement would look soft and seductive tonight, the sky would create a natural seductive setting for him. Not that he needed it; she came to him, didn't she? He didn't need a romantic scene and flowery speeches with her, all he needed was to be himself, that was enough for her. He was more than enough for her, she loved him.

Upon reaching the Room of Requirement Draco set about pacing three times before the wall and waited for the door to appear. Entering the room quickly his heart hammering in his chest with anticipation his breath hitched in his throat when he saw she was already there.

Luna was lying out in bed looking out of the window the curtains pulled back to reveal the night sky, her skin glowed gently in the muted light from the moon. She turned her head at the sound of him closing the door and she smiled softly at him. "You came."

She greeted him the same way every single time, almost as if she thought she would turn up one night and he wouldn't be there. That wasn't going to happen, Draco knew he wasn't capable of staying away from her. Luna was everything to him and he adored her.

"Of course," he replied quietly, pulling his jumper over his head as he crossed the room to the bed.

Luna smiled again, rolling from her side on to her back. The bed sank a little when he sat beside her the fingers of his one hand tracing her jaw line gently. Her large, blue eyes gazed up at him full of love as they always were. He loved that look, when her eyes drank in every single detail of his face and glistened with unhidden feelings for him. It made him tingle to know she could feel so strongly for him, that she could love him so completely.

Leaning over her, Draco pressed his lips delicately to hers. Her lips parted immediately beneath his, the familiar honeyed taste of her swept his mouth and he groaned softly.

Smiling up at him when he broke the kiss, Luna watched him lazily as he hurriedly rid himself of his clothes. "Did you have any trouble getting away?" She wondered twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger as he slid into bed beside her.

Draco gave her a mock annoyed look. "I'm not going to hold a conversation with you right now, Luna," he told her, making her laugh as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

The light from the moon cast an alluring glow over her skin as she rose above him and his heart skipped a beat at how beautiful she was. He already knew she was beautiful, but in the silvery rays from the moon she somehow seemed to have a little extra something, she looked more radiant and she stirred his body even more.

Luna's fingers slid into his hair as she kissed him hungrily, the passion flowing freely from her as it always did. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned contentedly as his hands ran over her smooth skin to all the weak spots he knew intimately.

As the tip of her nose dusted his Draco's eyes opened. His smoky grey eyes clashed with hers and she saw his pupils dilate as they always did when they were together in complete ecstasy and nothing else mattered except them.

His skin began to heat up and he felt hers begin to burn beneath his fingertips. His heart began to race and his breathing turning sharp and shallow to match her short gasps of pleasure. Draco groaned her name his fingers tightening their hold on her hips.

"Draco…" Luna gasped suddenly, "… I love you."

"I love you too," he promised, raising his head from the pillow to capture her lips in another passionate kiss.

Afterwards she lay across his chest breathing deeply with his heart banging beneath her ear. He wrapped his arms around her stroking her back, wishing he could stay like this with her always.

Luna was everything to him, he loved her and she knew he loved her but he couldn't be with her, not like he wanted to. Draco would love to be able to walk around Hogwarts hand in hand with Luna, to hug her and kiss her whenever he saw her during the day but he knew it wouldn't be possible.

He was Draco Malfoy, pureblood heir whose father held an important position in the Ministry and was looked up to. She was Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw loon whose father ran a failing magazine and who was ridiculed by everyone who held a proper place in society as a pureblood should.

She was teased by her fellow students and it made him mad, he had to grind his teeth together to stop himself doing something about it. He couldn't be seen to be involved, but he had managed to sneak some jinxes and hexes in the direction of some of those he knew to be responsible for some of the pranks pulled on her.

Luna was sweet and loving, she was so gentle and good. It made him ache that he couldn't be there to do something for her and make her life at Hogwarts better.

Breathing in the smell of her shampoo which was supposed to represent the rain forest, he absently spun the glossy waves around his fingers. All these months later he still remembered how he had ended up talking with her. He had come across her down by the lake when he had been walking along hiding from Crabbe and Goyle, he hadn't been in the mood for company although he couldn't really remember the reason for that.

She had been sitting on a rock one foot dangling in the cold water. When he had sneered at her stupidity of walking around with no shoes on and sticking her feet into icy water she had merely turned those big dreamy eyes on him and mildly informed him that her shoes had been taken and she had stepped on something and had cut her foot.

He'd felt sorry for her after this statement. He picked on people, he bullied and he still did it, but not to those in his own house. That was what he found difficult to understand with Luna's situation, it was her own housemates who picked on her. He had been shocked at the deep gash on her foot, it had been a lot worse than he had imagined.

Draco grinned slightly when he remembered the astounded faces of the people around him when he had entered the castle carrying Loony Lovegood in his arms. She couldn't have gone walking around on that cut, he'd had to carry her.

Her foot had been fixed easily by Madam Pomfrey and she had come looking for him the next day to say thank you. She had meant her words of thanks, he had seen what it had meant to her having someone showing her some consideration for a change and it had been new to him, the warm feeling inside he had from helping her.

Soon they had been exchanging very brief greetings when they saw each other until finally she had sent an owl to him suggesting they meet and talk properly. He had been against it and had gone to tell her it wasn't a good idea, but somehow he had ended up staying and thereafter meeting her nearly everyday in the Room of Requirement until he felt he couldn't go a whole day without being close to her.

Luna made him feel light, she made him laugh and had something to talk about which didn't include money and connections. He had needed a distraction from his usual daily routine of harassing Potter and insulting mud bloods and Luna had provided a very sweet distraction.

In public they still exchanged the usual icy glares, he still snorted contemptuously when he saw her and she still gazed dreamily at him as though he hadn't said or done something insulting. But behind closed doors it was a different story, they were close and intimate with each other. She instilled in him a thrilling pleasure Draco had never experienced before and he wanted to keep it.

She sighed softly shifting her head on his chest her fingers lazily trailing the sliver of white blonde hair running from his navel down his stomach. Draco's arms automatically tightened around her slim frame, he preferred her next to him, touching him and he made the most of it when he could.

He smirked when he remembered back to a time when Luna hadn't been so free and easy with her body. She had always been good with feelings, always able to tell him how she felt about him, but she had been very nervous of giving into him, of allowing him to take her virginity as he had so desperately wanted to do.

Eventually she had given in and he remembered their first time together, being the first time for both of them it had been a nervous and awkward union despite the fact they were already extremely knowledgeable of the others body having been together for months before finally going to bed.

But now it was different. Now they had a full and complete relationship and Draco was happier with Luna than he could ever recall being before. He could talk to Luna and she could talk to him, they were comfortable with each other and the overwhelming, burning passion which had erupted between them was an added bonus. They would never be about passion alone, he had been in love with her the first time they had gone to bed and he had fallen harder for her as time went on and he knew she loved him in the same way.

Draco felt guilty a lot of the time over Luna's love. He wouldn't trade it, would never want to lose it and he knew he'd go out of his mind if she ever turned around and told him she didn't want him anymore. But he wasn't treating her the way he should. It wasn't totally his fault, he couldn't bring their relationship out into the open, it was impossible and he knew why, he was too much of a snob.

Closing his eyes tightly Draco bit on his bottom lip, if he wasn't the kind of person he was everything would be so much different. But he knew his father would flip his lid if he ever found out about Luna and he knew what the reaction would be from his friends and his fellow students. He couldn't deal with that, couldn't deal with the snide comments and the gossip. With the laughter and jeering because Luna was "loony".

He was a coward and the knowledge depressed him. He wasn't strong like Luna was, he as a typical Slytherin, always looking out for himself, covering his own back and he wasn't the type of person who could deal with the reactions of others by being with someone like Luna.

"I love you," Luna whispered, pressing her lips to his chest gently.

His one hand cupping her shoulder the other on her waist Draco rolled her onto her back and gazed down at her face. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly as his eyes lingered on her lips, lips that spoke words of love to him and were like velvet to kiss. "You're my girl," he told her quietly, kissing her lightly.

She was his girl, there was no-one else for him, no-one else he wanted and the idea of Luna with anyone other than him was enough to make his blood boil with anger and jealously. She was his and he loved her.

Luna kissed him back softly running her hands up his back drawing him closer as Draco's kiss deepened and he ran his hand down her side to rest beneath her thigh.

Luna made him happy, she made him feel alive and he wanted to spend every waking moment with her. She knew him, she could sense his moods, sense how he was feeling, she read him like a book, knew him inside and out and it didn't bother him. Not once since they had started meeting had Luna asked when they were going to stop sneaking around and come clean about their relationship and it made him feel guilty.

He knew why she never mentioned it and it pained him that he was unintentionally hurting her. Draco deepened his kiss, as if he could take away all the hurt he had ever caused her with his kisses. He hated himself for being so weak and spineless, but Luna never reproached him about it, she never tried to push him into revealing their secret and her understanding and acceptance, rather than ease him just made him feel sick at the type of person he was.

Her arms tightened around his neck and she moaned faintly kissing him back feverishly, her body arching up towards him.

Positioning himself more comfortably on top of her Draco pushed away all thoughts that didn't contain to Luna's love and Luna's body. She was all that mattered now and he intended to show her that.

His lips left hers and her head fell back to allow him easier access to her throat as she moaned his named, her fingers entangling themselves madly in his hair.

Vaguely, Draco realised that sometimes the one person you can't stand to be with, is the very person you can't stand to be without.

For him Luna was that person, Draco knew he could never cope without her, he could never give her up and he had no intention of ever doing so. Luna was his and she was going to remain his.

Always.


End file.
